Гипотеза Модильяни - Миллера
Гипотеза Модильяни - Миллера (теорема Модильяни - Миллера) — предположение о независимости рыночной цены предприятия от структуры корпоративных ценных бумаг (соотношения собственного (акционерного) и заёмного (эмиссия облигаций) капитала, условий выплат по выпущенным ценным бумагам и т.п.) для заданного потока дивидендов, при условии рациональности экономических субъектов и совершенстве рынка капитала. Обоснование гипотезы состоит в следующем: если финансирование деятельности предприятия более выгодно за счет заёмного капитала, а не за счет собственных источников средств, то владельцы акций предприятия со смешанной структурой капитала предпочтут продать часть акций своего предприятия, использовав вырученные средства на покупку акций предприятия, не пользующегося привлеченными источниками, и восполнив недостаток в финансовых ресурсах за счет заёмного капитала. Одновременные операции с ценными бумагами предприятий с относительно высокой и относительно низкой долей заёмного капитала приведут в конце концов к тому, что цены таких предприятий будут примерно совпадать. Подобно большинству экономических теорий, концепция Модильяни—Миллера верна при наличии определенных предпосылок. Однако, продемонстрировав те условия, при которых структура капитала не влияет на стоимость предприятия, Модильяни и Миллер сделали важный вклад в понимание возможного влияния заёмного финансирования. В 1963 году Модильяни и Миллер опубликовали вторую работу, посвященную структуре капитала, в которой ввели в первоначальную модель налоги на корпорации. С учетом налогообложения было показано, что цена акций непосредственно связана с использованием предприятием заёмного финансирования: чем выше доля заёмного капитала, тем выше и цена акций. Согласно пересмотренной теории Модильяни—Миллера, предприятиям следовало бы финансироваться на 100% за счет заёмного капитала, так как это обеспечило бы им наивысшие курсы акций (интересно отметить, что в соответствии с Международными стандартами финансовой отчётности и уставные капиталы обществ с ограниченной ответственностью необходимо признавать в качестве обязательств, т. е. заёмного капитала). Такой вывод обусловлен структурой налогообложения предприятий, существующей в США, — доходы акционеров выплачивают из прибыли, остающейся после уплаты налогов, а выплаты кредиторам производят из прибыли до уплаты налогов. Такое асимметричное налогообложение приводит к тому, что при увеличении доли заёмного капитала увеличивается и доля валового дохода фирмы, остающаяся в распоряжении инвесторов. Различные исследователи пытались модифицировать теорию Модильяни—Миллера, для того чтобы объяснить фактическое положение вещей, смягчали многие из первоначальных условий данной теории. Удалось установить, что некоторые из предпосылок не оказывают существенного влияния на результат. Однако при введении в модель такого фактора, как дополнительные финансовые затраты вследствие неудовлетворительной структуры капитала, картина резко меняется. Например, экономия за счет снижения налоговых выплат обеспечивает повышение стоимости предприятия по мере увеличения доли заёмных средств в её капитале, но с некоторого момента при дальнейшем увеличении доли заёмного капитала стоимость фирмы начинает снижаться, поскольку экономию на налоговых выплатах компенсирует рост издержек от необходимости поддержания более рисковой структуры источников средств. Модифицированная с учетом этого фактора теория Модильяни—Миллера утверждает: # наличие определенной доли заёмного капитала предпочтительно для предприятия; # чрезмерное использование заёмного капитала нежелательно для предприятия; # каждому предприятию свойственна своя оптимальная структура капитала. Таким образом, модифицированная теория Модильяни—Миллера, именуемая теорией компромисса между экономией от снижения налоговых выплат и финансовыми затратами ( ), позволяет лучше понять факторы, от которых зависит оптимальная структура капитала. Первая теорема Не сушественность структуры капитала по отношению к рыночной стоимости предприятия. Если существует совершенный рынок и отсутствуют налоги, неплатежеспособность, ассиметричная информация,тогда рыночная стоимость предприятия независима от: *формы финансирования предприятия; *и в особенности от величины задолженности предприятия. Хотя такие допущения не встречаются на практике, стоит отметить следующее: если структура капитала будет иметь значение для предприятия, то по крайне мере одно из приведеных выше условий не верно. Это значит, что при оптимизации структуры капитала необходимо проверять влияние детерминант на структуру капитала. Вторая теорема Издержки по собственному капиталу как линейная функция от степени задолженности. Если первая теорема верна, то существует предприятие, чьи пассивы буду преимущественно состоять из заемных средств и в меньшей степени из собственных. Тогда: #норма затрат собственного капитала будет представлять линейную зависимость по спреду нормы затрат совокупного и заемного капиталов:Rek=Rgk+(Rgk-Rfk)*FK/EK; #норма затрат совокупного капитала предприятия не зависима от степени задолженности этого предприятия, #поскольку рассматривается так же рыночная стоимость собственного и заемного капитала. Эта связь может быть представлена соответствующей кривой капитальных затрат. Это означает, что в, отличии от традиционной экономической модели, не существует оптимальной степени задолженности. Третья теорема Константа средневзвешенной стоимости капитала (WACC). "Вид финансирования инвестиций не имеет значения применительно к вопросу о стоимости инвестиций" (Originaltext: The type of instrument used to finance an investment is irrelevant to the question of whether or not the investment is worthwhile.) Представленная в первой теореме незначительность структуры капитала для рыночной стоимости предпрития может быть расширена до незначительности структуры капитала для каждого отдельно взятого проекта. При этом с возрастанием долга возрастает и ожидаемая рентабельноть капитала, однако одновременно с этим растут и риски. Средневзвешенная стоимость капитала остается неизменной, т.е. конкретно взятый проект за счет возрастающего финансирования из заемных средств не будет более доходным. Библиография * Modigliani F., Miller M. H. The Cost of Capital, Corporation Finance and the Theory of Investment // Amer. Econ. Rev. 1958. June. P. 261-297; см. также: Modigliani F„ Miller M. H. Taxes and the Cost of Capital : A Correction // Ibid. 1963. June. P. 433-443. * Сооlеу Р. L., Heck J. L. Significant Contributions to Finance Literature // Financial Management. 1981. 10th Anniversary Issue. P. 23-33. * Millеr М. Н., Modigliani F. Dividend Policy, Growth and the Valuation of Shares // Journ. Business. 1961. Oct. P. 411-433. Категория:Экономика Категория:Экономикс Категория:Финансы